Cyber-physical systems (CPS) represent the synthesis of computational and physical processes encompassing a wide range of applications including transportation, medical devices, robots and power grids. CPS are defined by their unique characteristics involving feedback control loops with the physical world. The hybrid nature of CPS introduces new possible attack vectors that encompass both the physical and cyber realms, leading to a number of incidents in recent years. The goal of these attacks is to elicit incorrect and potentially dangerous behavior by compromising the physical operation of the system.